Tévedés
by KarenBrighton
Summary: SLASH! Ben és Anthony, de nem párosítás… hisz Ben Michaelhez tartozik. Csak mindig is kíváncsi lettem volna arra a pillanatra, mikor Anthony rádöbben, mekkora idiótaságot csinált, és hogy megbánja-e, hogy rájön-e arra, hogy pozitívnak lenni nem valamiféle kitüntetés. Az én megoldásom kissé drasztikus lesz...
1. Chapter 1

Általában nem szoktam rohanni, de most sietnem kell, ha oda akarok érni a könyvtárba még zárás előtt. Szükségem van néhány könyvre a pénteki előadásomhoz, és már ma este el akarom kezdeni a munkát. Viszont még így sem akartam kihagyni a mai jógát. Szükségem van rá, azon kevés dolgok közé tartozik, ami tartja bennem a lelket. Ebből kifolyólag viszont végig kell rohannom az egész városon, és még így is nagyon ki van számítva az időm.

Még negyed óra van a nyitvatartásból, mikor beesek, így a könyvtáros srác meglehetősen csúnyán néz rám, mikor a segítségét kérem. Ennek ellenére készségesen jön velem, és bogarásszuk a könyveket. Mikor az utolsó könyvemet keresi, magamon érzem a fürkésző pillantását. Mintha mondani akarna valamit, csak még nem döntötte el, hogy kinyögje-e.

\- Professzor úr… – néz rám egy kicsit félénken, mikor a kezembe adja a könyvet. – Maga ismeri Anthony Flinnt, igaz?

Félrenézve veszek egy nagy levegőt. Nem szívesen gondolok Anthonyra, és arra a kis afférra, ami köztünk volt. Illetve… ő szeretett volna, hogy legyen. Azóta nem beszéltünk egymással, és ha esetleg ő volt a kölcsönző pultban, akkor is csak a köszönésre korlátoztuk a kommunikációt. Jobb volt így, elnyomni azokat az indulatos mondatokat, amik kikívánkoztak volna belőlem, ezért inkább nem vettem észre azt az önelégült mosolyt, ami ilyenkor játszott az arcán. Nem szoktam ilyet érezni és mondani, de utáltam emiatt. Nem tudtam, és nem is akartam megérteni bizonyos dolgokhoz való hozzáállását, és kifejezetten felkavart az, amit kérni akart tőlem. És az, hogy nem hallgatott rám, pedig tudhatta, hogy nem a levegőbe beszélek. Előtte sokat beszéltünk ezekről a dolgokról… és a könyvemet is olvasta, amiben eléggé őszintén feltártam az életemet. Ennek ellenére még csak meg sem hallgatott. Ennél többet viszont nem tehettem az ellen, hogy a saját végzete elé rohanjon. Felnőtt ember, joga van úgy tönkretenni az életét, ahogy akarja. És sikerült is neki, hála annak, hogy amit mondtam, az egyik fülén bement, a másikon ki. Innentől úgy döntöttem, még ha nehéz szívvel is, de leveszem róla a kezem, és élje úgy az életét, ahogy akarja, ha már egyszer sikerült önszántából jól elcsesznie. Mert, hogy sikerült, az biztos, és egyszer erre ő is rá fog jönni. És ahogy azt az utolsó, néhány mondatos beszélgetésünkben mondtam neki, nem szeretnék akkor ott lenni.

Mindez azonban csak néhány másodperc alatt fut át rajtam, majd visszanézek a srácra.

\- Tanítottam harmadéven – adok neki kitérő választ.

\- Csak… gondoltam… érdekli… Anthony kórházban van – süti le a szemét. Talán nem biztos abban, hogy tudom, Anthony pozitív. De sajnos tudom. Előbb tudtam, mint itt bárki más. Már akkor tudtam, mikor még ő sem volt biztos benne. Akkora idiótaságot csinálni, mint ő… nem maradhat következmény nélkül.

Ennek ellenére az a fene jó szívem összefacsarodik egy pillanatra. Bármilyen idióta a srác, ha kórházba került, eléggé szarul lehet. Hisz nekünk pozitívoknak kórházba kerülni sokkal durvább, mint egy egészséges embernek. És ha már ott vagyunk, sokkal nehezebb kikerülni onnan.

\- Mivel?

\- Hasnyálmirigy-gyulladás – talál vissza a srác pillantása hozzám, mire megcsóválom a fejem. Hamar elkapta a kölyköt, de mondjuk, ha mostanában is úgy áll hozzá, mint régen, nem csoda, és nem sok időt jósolok neki, ahogy korábban sem tettem. Ha még mindig büszke magára, hogy pozitív lett, egy-két év, és a vírus bebizonyítja neki, hogy nem ő az erősebb.

\- Az kemény – sóhajtottam, hisz én is átestem már rajta. Nagyon jól tudom, mennyire fájdalmas tud lenni. – Hát… jobbulást neki – mondom, majd még megköszönöm a srác segítségét, és lemegyek a földszintre.

Hazasietek, és gyorsan nekilátok vacsorát főzni, hogy mire a többiek hazaérnek készen legyek, de közben sem megy ki a fejemből Anthony. Bolond kölyök… hát kellett ez neki? Valami őrült elgondolástól vezérelve akkor azt hitte, igen. Mindent megtett érte. Nekem még könyörgött is. Vajon most is azt hiszi, ez valamiféle kiváltság, ahogy fájdalmaktól gyötörve fekszik egy kórházi ágyon, és valószínűleg nincs mellette senki?

Végül megpróbálom elhessegetni a gondolatot, és a jelen pillanattal foglalkozni, ahogy mindig is próbáltam, majd amikor kész a vacsora, fogom a legújabb könyvem kezdeményeit, letelepszem a nappaliban, és próbálok valamit írni.

Csupán néhány sor jön össze, aztán megint a gondolataimba merülök. Felidézek sok régi emléket, Anthonyról, meg arról is, mikor én mentem át azon, amin most ő. Szedjük a gyógyszereket, hogy életben tudjunk maradni, és közben attól rettegünk, hogy mellékhatásként mikor jön egy ilyen súlyos betegség, ami még önmagában is halálos lehet, nem a pozitívságunkkal kombinálva. Rohadtul igazságtalan ez az egész.

Annyira elmerengtem, hogy észre sem vettem, hogy Michael hazaért. Csak arra eszmélek, hogy odajön mögém, és megérinti a vállam.

\- Jól vagy, Édes?

\- Persze. Miért?

\- Már vagy két perce nyomom neked a szöveget, de rám sem bagózol.

\- Ne haragudj, Kicsim, elgondolkodtam – sandítok fel rá bűntudatosan.

\- Azt észrevettem – kerüli meg a kanapét, és letelepszik mellém. – Valami baj van? Jól vagy?

\- Jól vagyok – biztosítom.

\- Ben…

\- Michael, jól vagyok – forgatom meg a szemem. – Tényleg.

\- Csak tudod, két éve is ezt mondtad, aztán két nap múlva bent voltál a kórházban.

\- Muszáj ezt eszembe juttatnod? – nézek rá csúnyán, mire elhúzza a száját.

\- Bocs. Szóval? Mi van?

\- Anthony.

\- Mi van vele? – kérdezi bosszúsan, és elég egy név, hogy szikrákat szórjon a szeme. Neki is hozzám hasonlóan kellemetlen emlékei vannak a srácról. Sőt…

\- Kórházban van.

\- Most erre mit mondjak? – áll fel, és leveszi a kabátját, majd kiviszi a fogasra. A közölt tény sem enyhített a véleményén, amit igazából megértek, csak mégis sajnálom azt a kölyköt. – Mondjam, hogy sajnálom? –kérdezi, miközben visszatér hozzám.

\- Michael… - nézek rá engesztelőn.

\- Ben… ő akarta ezt – állja mérgesen a pillantásomat.

\- Nem ezt akarta. Neki fogalma sincs, mit akart. Teljesen hamis elképzelései vannak az egészről.

\- Elmondtad neki. Nem egyszer próbáltál szót érteni vele. Pontosan tudta, mi vár rá.

\- Michael, az a fiú beteg.

\- Igen, beteg – ül le mellém Michael cinikusan. – De nem a HIV a legnagyobb baja! A legnagyobb baja itt van neki – bök a halántékára Michael, egyértelműen jelezve, hogy változatlanul idiótának tartja Anthonyt. Egyetértek vele, ugyanakkor az együttérzésem nem hagyja, hogy csak úgy átlapozzam ezt a dolgot.

\- Akkor is szenved.

\- És? Mit szeretnél? Nem vagy orvos, Ben, nem tudsz rajta segíteni, bármennyire szeretnél. Majd a kórházban rendbe hozzák, aztán élhet tovább elégedetten. Pozitívan, ahogy akarta. Amíg élhet.

\- De most talán…

\- Most talán rájön, hogy mekkora ökörséget csinált? És? Tudsz rajt változtatni? Vagy ő tud rajt változtatni? Annyit mondhatnál neki, hogy „én megmondtam, hülyegyerek!". Ettől jobb lesz bármelyikőtöknek? Ben, kérlek, ne keveredj bele a hülyeségébe még egyszer! Egyszer már majdnem szétugrasztott minket, nem akarom még egyszer ezt átélni.

\- Michael, nem akart, és nem is tudott volna szétugrasztani minket. Ahogy először megpróbált megcsókolni, visszautasítottam, tudod jól. Én nem akartam tőle semmit. És ő sem engem akart, csak…

\- A vírust, igen tudom – rázza meg a fejét még mindig iszonyodva. – Hát, akkor most legyen boldog! Elérte, amit akart. Pozitív. Viselje a következményeit.

\- Michael, kérlek… - nézek rá esdeklőn, de dühösen felpattan mellőlem.

\- Nem! Nem érdekel az a kölyök! És téged sem fog! Tudom, hogy akkora szíved van, mint a Himalája, de nem engedem, hogy még egyszer a közelébe kerülj! – mondja, majd elrohan, és bevágja maga mögött a hálószoba ajtaját.

Egy sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem, de nem megyek utána, hisz tudom, túl ingerült most ahhoz, hogy szót értsek vele. Így inkább az órára nézek, és mikor látom, hogy mindjárt hét, a konyhába megyek, és megmelegítem a vacsorát.

Percre pontosan esik be Hunter, de ma valahogy nincs kedvem számon kérni tőle, hogy merre járt. Jó ideje nem csinált már semmi hülyeséget, így amúgy sincs okom gyanakodni rá.

Elég ramaty hangulatban megvacsorázunk, majd utána inkább rendbe teszem a konyhát. Kicsit elkeseredett, reménytelen, és ebből kifolyólag feszült vagyok, ezért inkább jobb, ha elvonulok a többiektől, mielőtt valamelyikük torkának ugrom, holott nem tehetnek semmiről. Mikor végzek, fogom a könyvtárból kihozott könyveket, és bevonulok velük a hálószobába, és hagyom a kis családomat valami értelmetlen filmen szórakozni.

Tíz körül megyek el fürödni, és ahogy a nappaliban Michael felém nyújtja a kezét, megfogom, és odalépek hozzá egy puszira.

\- Mindjárt jövök én is – súgja, aztán még visszafordul a tévé fele.

Fürdés után ágyba bújok, és egy negyed órával később Michael is csatlakozik. Bemászik az ágyba, majd azonnal odabújik hozzám.

\- Hogyan segíthetnél, Édes? – néz fel rám. – Az a fiú nem is kér a segítségedből. Régen sem kért.

\- Azért én szeretném megpróbálni… - sóhajtok, de közben fogalmam sincs, hogy mit is mondhatnék neki.

\- Nem tudlak lebeszélni, igaz? – sóhajt csüggedten.

\- Tulajdonképpen magam sem tudom, mit remélek attól, hogy beszélek vele. Talán csak a saját lelkiismeretemet szeretném megnyugtatni… hogy mindent megpróbáltam.

\- De ha találkoztok, megint hetekig ezen fogsz gyötrődni – cirógatja meg a karom.

\- Majd igyekszem túltenni magam rajta.

\- Nem szívesen engedlek oda… de tudom, hogy addig nem nyugszol meg – csóválja meg a fejét. – Látogasd meg, ha annyira akarod. De ne csodálkozz, ha nem jól sül el.

\- Nem fogok csodálkozni – ígérem, és igazából még őszinte is lehetek. Én sem várok túl jó hozzáállást Anthonytól, legalábbis ami a régebbi álláspontját illeti. Ha nem bírálta felül azóta sem, akkor még csak meg sem fog hallgatni.

Annak idején nagyon kiborított azzal, hogy mindenáron pozitív akart lenni. Azt hittem, nincs az az épeszű ember a földön, aki ilyen baromságot vesz a fejébe, de aztán kiderült, hogy van néhány.

Meggyőződésük, hogy pozitívnak lenni valamiféle „ajándék", vagy kiváltság, de igazából halvány sejtésük nincs róla, hogy mit jelent. Hogy milyen küzdelem önmagunkkal, a vírussal, a világgal. Én hét év alatt tökéletesen megtapasztaltam ezt. Igaz, hogy hét év alatt csak egyszer voltam kórházban, de azt nem látja senki, hogy mindezt elérni, amennyire csak lehet egészségesnek maradni milyen erőfeszítésbe kerül.

Éjfél fele nagy nehezen sikerül aludnom, de túl zaklatott a lelkem ahhoz, hogy pihenni is tudjak, így már jóval Michael előtt ébredek reggel, ráadásul úgy érzem magam, mint akit összetörtek.

Mikor csörög reggel az óra, Michael is felébred, majd álmosan rám néz.

\- Tudod, min tűnődtem?

\- Neked is jó reggelt, Kicsim! – csóválom meg a fejem, de nem vesz komolyan, mert csak folytatja a mondandóját.

\- Anthony olyan másfél-két éve lehet pozitív, ugye?

\- Inkább kettő - gondolkodom el. – Miért?

\- Csak azon gondolkodtam el, hogy mennyire vigyázhat magára, ha ennyi idő után már kórházban van? Te jó öt év után kerültél először kórházba, és azóta is jól vagy. Mert komolyan veszed, mert mindent megteszel, amit meg kell tenned. És ő?

\- Michael, ez nem csak ezen múlik – csóválom meg a fejem. – Hogy jó-e a koktélja, hogy sűrűn kell-e változtatni a gyógyszereit… ez is nagyon sokat számít. Mert ha igen, az nagyon megviseli a szervezetét is. Olyankor sokkal több a mellékhatás. Kicsim… tudom, hogy haragszol rá…

\- Nem haragszom rá – tiltakozik, de még mindig csak úgy süt belőle az indulat.

\- Dehogynem. Haragszol rá miattam, és amiatt is, hogy hülyeséget csinált.

\- Nem. Csak… - csóválja meg a fejét dühösen. – Tudom, hogy mi mennyire vigyázunk… hogy te mennyire vigyázol rám… hogy nehogy megfertőzz… hogy a gondolataid milyen nagy részét ez tölti ki, és hogy mennyit aggódsz miattam… ez az idióta meg akarta… direkt.

\- Michael… Kicsim… mikor elolvastad a novellámat, nem voltál ilyen ellenséges.

\- Tudom – sóhajt egy akkorát, hogy beleremeg az ágy. – Mert sajnáltam azt a kölyköt. Hogy vajon milyen elkeseredettség sarkallta arra, amit tett. Most is sajnálom. Tudom, hogy szenved, és még kurva sokat fog szenvedni. És, hogy még fogalma sincs, hogy mi vár rá. Inkább az dühít, hogy lehet ilyen bolond. Hogy nem képes felfogni. És téged féltelek. Hogy megint te leszel, aki a rövidebbet húzza, és te gyötrődsz és kínlódsz hetekig.

\- Tudom, hogy igazad van – cirógatom végig a hátát. – Hogy bárhogy is alakul a látogatásom, nehéz lesz feldolgozni. De akkor is meg kell próbálnom. Talán… lenne értelme.

Michael csak sóhajtva megcsóválja a fejét. – Menj! Úgysem tudlak visszatartani. De… légy óvatos! Vigyázz nagyon magadra!

\- Úgy lesz, Kicsim. De most már fel kell kelnünk, ha nem akarunk elkésni.

Kimászunk az ágyból, és kimegyünk reggelizni. Hunter már majdnem végzett, csak gyorsan belapátolja a maradék müzlijét, ad mindkettőnknek egy puszit, és már itt sincs.

\- Mikor jössz haza? – néz rám Michael.

\- Négyig órám van – tűnődök el. – Utána bemegyek a kórházba… aztán… elmegyek jógára… ha lesz kedvem…

\- Menj csak. Kell, hogy helyre tegye a lelked. Akkor olyan hét körül itthon vagy.

\- Igen, körülbelül. Sietek – ígérem neki, mire rábólint, ad egy puszit, és elindul dolgozni.

Nem túl fényesek a kilátásaim a mai napra, de végül felállok az asztaltól, rendbe teszem a konyhát, majd én is nekiindulok az elkövetkező napnak.


	2. Chapter 2

Végtelenül hosszú napom van, reggeltől négyig tanítok, abban az egyetlen lyukasórámban, ami ebéd után lenne, a végzős filozófusaim esszéit javítom, hisz másnapra eredményt ígértem nekik. Ez sem kevésbé fárasztó feladat azonban, mint előadást tartani. Annyi előnye minden esetre van, hogy addig sem töprengek, hanem elfoglalom magam, ahogy mindig is szoktam. Ez a legjobb módszer a túlélésre. Életed minden pillanatában legyen valami, ami kitölti a gondolataidat.  
Négykor azonban, bármennyire is nehezemre esik, elindulok a kórház fele.

Mikor felérek az osztályra, a nővérek már szinte ismerősként üdvözölnek. Ez nem is csoda, hisz mi pozitívok elég sűrűn megfordulunk itt, akár betegként, akár látogatóként, így szinte mindenki névről ismer bennünket. Fél perccel később Wenton doki, aki az orvosom immár hét éve, szól utánam a folyosón.

\- Ben! Ezek szerint jól hallottam a hangját… hozzám jött? Valami baj van? – néz rám aggódva.

\- Nem, én jól vagyok – nyugtatom meg. – Egy… volt diákomat keresem… Anthony Flynnt.

\- Áh, Anthony… a hatosban van, de… nincs túl jól.

\- Ezt gyanítottam – bólintok rá.

\- Ben… - néz rám fürkészőn, mintha maga sem tudná, hogy adja elő a mondandóját.

\- Ennyire nincs jól? – nézek rá némileg lesápadva. Ha Wenton doki ennyire tanácstalan, az rosszat jelent.

\- Hát… ha Isten is úgy akarja, most még helyre pofozom… Talán. De… mennyire ismeri ezt a srácot, Ben?

\- Igazából… elég felületesen – adok kitérő választ, bár igazából még csak hazudnom sem kell. Valóban nem ismerem túl jól Anthonyt. Azt tudom róla, hogy író akart lenni, és hogy rajongott a könyveimért… Bár, hogy ez mennyire volt őszinte, azt így utólag elég nehéz megítélni. Viszont mint emberről, nem tudok róla szinte semmit. Abban az egy-két hétben, amíg néha együtt lógtunk, sosem beszélt magáról. Rólam tudott mindent, hisz a könyvemben benne van az egész életem, és mindig inkább rólam, és a pozitívságról beszélgettünk, mint róla. De néhány másodperccel később a gondolataim visszatérnek a dokihoz. – Miért?

\- Fura egy fiú… - tűnődik tovább. – Tudja… igaz, hogy mindig pontosan megjelenik a megbeszélt időpontban, hogy meghallgatja, amit mondok… Mégis sokszor úgy érzem… mintha nem érdekelné az egész… amit mondok… mintha… csak hallaná, de nem fogná fel. Mintha egy üvegbúra venné körül, és az alól figyelne. Mint amikor az ember tévét néz, de közben máshol járnak a gondolatai. Ha utána megkérdezné, mit hallott, szerintem egyetlen szót sem lenne képes visszamondani.

\- Még fiatal… talán ezért nem fogja fel olyan drasztikusan – sütöm le a szemem. Mégis mit mondhatnék a dokinak? Ha elmondanám az igazat, engem nézne hülyének, amin nem is csodálkoznék.

\- Van nála fiatalabb betegem is. Akár a maga fia, Hunter… – csóválja meg a fejét. – Mindegy… biztos csak képzelődöm. Menjen csak be hozzá, de ne fárassza ki nagyon! – köti még a lelkemre, majd megpaskolja a karom, és megy a dolgára.

Egy sóhajjal csüggedten az ablakpárkányra támaszkodom, és lehajtom a fejem. Ezek szerint a helyzet még mindig változatlan. Michaelnek igaza volt. Az égvilágon semmi értelme annak, hogy itt vagyok. Talán még el is küld a fenébe. Hát kell ez nekem? Egy újabb vita, egy újabb dühös elválás, újabb néhány hét gyötrődés a gondolataim közt… Bár, most talán nincs olyan állapotban, hogy vitatkozzon velem, sóhajtok, majd ellököm magam az ablaktól, és a hatos kórterem fele veszem az irányt.

Mielőtt bekopognék, egy pillanatra megállok. Én a szomszédban, a hetesben feküdtem, mikor ugyanezzel a bajjal behoztak. Én is megvártam a legutolsó utáni pillanatot, mikor már nem tudok a saját lábamon bejönni. Hisz erős vagyok én, gondoltam, majd elmúlik a fájdalom. Én is hülye voltam. A suliban ájultam el, előadás közepén, és a következő képem, hogy itt fekszem, és Michael fogja a kezem. Hát, gyanítom, a srác sem önszántából sétált be, és nincs jobb állapotban, mint én voltam, mikor felébredtem. Éppen ezért, inkább veszek néhány mély lélegzetet, hogy lehiggadjak, és csak utána nézek újra a hatos számú ajtóra.

Halkan bekopogok, és benyitok. Anthony lehunyt szemmel fekszik az ágyon, de nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy alszik. Emlékszem még, az első két napban én is sokszor voltam olyan gyenge, hogy még ahhoz sem volt erőm, hogy nyitva tartsam a szemem, és csak arra próbáltam koncentrálni, ahogy Michael fogja a kezem. Ez segített elviselni a fájdalmat. Néhány másodperccel később látom, hogy igazam van. A srác szeme megrebben, és erőtlenül felnéz.

\- Szia! – mosolygok rá halványan. – Megengeded, hogy bejöjjek?

\- Rád… számítottam a… legkevésbé – súgja erőtlenül.

\- Nem akarlak zavarni. Csak egy szavadba kerül, és elmegyek.

\- Nem – rázza meg a fejét. – Gyere csak!

Belépek, halkan beteszem magam mögött az ajtót, majd odasétálok hozzá.

\- Hogy érzed magad?

\- Fáj – hunyja le a szemét.

\- Tudom – ülök le az ágya melletti székre. – Tudom, milyen fájdalmas.

\- Te is… - néz fel rám.

\- Igen, én is átestem rajta. Egyszer meg kellett változtatni a gyógyszereimet, és ez megzavarta a szervezetemet. Pontosan tudom, mit élsz át most. Tudom milyen kemény.

\- Még nem éreztem ilyen fájdalmat.

Félrenézek, és inkább kibámulok az ablakon. Mit mondhatnék? Michael szavaival élve, megkérdezhetném: Kellett ez neked, hülyegyerek? Ezt akartad? De miért bántanám, mikor amúgy is épp elég a baja? A fájdalomtól időről időre eltorzul az arca, a kezét a hasára szorítva tartja, mintha azzal is csökkenthetné a kínt.

\- Rendbe jössz, meglátod! – próbálok bíztatón rámosolyogni. - Beszéltem Wenton dokival, optimistának látszott. Csak pár nap, és kisétálhatsz innen.

\- Én már nem… jövök rendbe… soha – fordítja el a fejét.

\- Anthony… - nézek rá sóhajtva. Ez az első pillanat, mikor úgy érzem, a fájdalom talán tudatosítja benne a kőkemény valóságot. Hogy még ha ki is kerül innen, soha nem lesz igazán egészséges. Soha nem tudja visszacsinálni azt az őrültséget, amit elkövetett. – Két év után fel akarod adni? Ilyen példát láttál tőlem? Azt mondtuk, egy meleg férfi sosem futamodik meg a kihívás elől.

\- Ne hasonlíts össze… kettőnket – talál vissza a pillantása hozzám.

\- Miért? Hisz egyformák vagyunk. Pozitívok.

\- Te különleges vagy – néz a szemembe.

\- Egy nagy szart – rázom meg a fejem. – Semmivel nem vagyok különlegesebb akármelyikünknél. Te is ugyanúgy képes vagy rá… csak akarnod kell… Ha akarod, sikerülni fog.

\- Annyi mindent… akartam már… az életben… És alig valamit… kaptam meg ezek közül… És amit sikerült elérnem… - lesüti a szemét, és nem folytatja, de azt hiszem, pontosan értem.

\- Amit sikerült elérned, azt pedig megbántad, igaz? Nem lehet, hogy csak most, a fájdalom miatt érzel így? Hisz ez volt az álmod…

\- Igen… - jelenik meg egy gyenge, de annál cinikusabb mosoly az arcán. – Ez volt az álmom. A fájdalomtól üvöltve fetrengeni… egy kórházi ágyon… egyedül…

Csak nézem a sápadt arcát, és megcsóválom a fejem. Sajnálom. Ennek ellenére nem bírom megállni, hogy ne dorgáljam meg a régi dolgokért.

\- Próbáltalak figyelmeztetni – sóhajtok.

\- Nem számít – hunyja le a szemét fáradtan. – Már nem…

\- Nem akarlak kifárasztani – állok fel, de felnéz rám.

\- Ne menj még! – kéri. – Egyedül annyira… rossz… annyira… még jobban fáj…

\- Pihenned kell! A doki a lelkemre kötötte.

\- A doki mindig hülyeséget beszél – forgatja meg a szemét.

\- Ha néha odafigyelnél rá, tudnád, hogy ez nem igaz. De… azt mondta, nem veszed komolyan – nézek rá szigorúan, miközben visszatelepedem mellé.

\- Minek? – von vállat, majd eltorzul az arca a fájdalomtól. – Eddig nem érdekelt… most meg már… most sem érdekel – sóhajt lemondóan.

\- Tudna segíteni… ha hagynád. Bár a legtöbbet te teheted saját magadért.

\- Ahogy te, igaz?

\- Anthony… a sorsunk a saját kezünkben van. Nekem is, neked is.

\- Mindig is… a saját kezemben volt, igaz?

\- Igen – bólintok rá sóhajtva.

\- Szemrehányást… teszel nekem? – néz rám csüggedten.

\- Igazából… tehetnék… de mi értelme lenne? A tényeken nem tudok változtatni. De segíthetek, ha szeretnéd.

\- Miért tennéd? Meg sem érdemlem… azok után…

\- Anthony… sosem késő belátni… hogy hibáztunk.

\- Ez a te… idióta… buddhista… szöveged… - villan meg a szeme, de tudom, hogy csak a helyzetéből adódó tehetetlen düh az, amit most a nyakamba zúdít, így csak egy kicsit veszem a lelkemre.

\- Lehet, hogy idióta – vonok vállat kissé morcosan. - Mindenesetre nekem segít. Ha nem utasítanád el élből, talán neked is… Vagy bármi más.

\- Nekem nem segít semmi. Fáradt vagyok…

\- Mondtam, hogy hagylak pihenni – csóválom meg a fejem rosszallón.

\- Nem… nem úgy… - néz rám, de nem nagyon van több ereje beszélni.

\- Ez a fáradtság is elmúlik, ha kikerülsz innen.

\- Nem… a lelkemnek van elege…

\- Anthony… mondom, hogy rendbe jössz. És a barátaid várnak vissza a könyvtárba. Aggódnak érted.

\- Ki dobott fel, hogy itt vagyok?

\- Nem tudom a nevét a srácnak, és nem is számít. Csak jót akart azzal, hogy szólt. Tudta, hogy az is segít, ha valaki bejön hozzád, és megkérdezi, hogy vagy.

\- Képzelem. Annyira segíteni… akarnak… hogy kidagad a könyvtárból. Csak akkor… kerülnek el… ha ott vagyok. A kutyának sem… hiányoznék… ha… feldobom a talpam.

\- Anthony… kérlek!

\- Te miért… akarsz… segíteni? Utálnod… kéne – néz rám bűntudatosan.

\- De én hülye buddhista vagyok, és nem utállak. Senkinek nem lenne jobb, ha utálnálak, nekem sem – biztosítom.

\- De miért… akarsz… segíteni?

\- Miért ne segítenék, ha tudok? És ha szeretnéd.

\- De… átvertelek… kihasználtalak… kihasználtam, hogy szar kedved van… a kiadók miatt… majdnem összeugrasztottalak a pároddal…

\- Rég volt, Anthony. És én nem akarok a múltban élni, ahogy azt a könyvemből is tudod.

\- Tudod… régen is… szerettem a könyved… De itt és most… egy más aspektusból még sokkal jobban csodállak… hogy mindazt túlélted. Én nem vagyok olyan erős… legyőzött a vírus… és már feladtam. Nem húztam olyan sokáig, mint te.

\- Ha szeretnéd, segítek. Holnap visszajövök, és beszélgetünk. De most hagylak pihenni. Már így is túlságosan kifárasztottalak. Megengeded, hogy bejöjjek?

Eltűnődik egy időre, de végül vállat von. – Gyere.

Nem tetszik a hangja, nem tetszik a szeme… azt olvasom ki belőle, gyere csak, már úgyis minden mindegy. Ezerszer láttam már ezt a pillantást másoknál, így pontosan tudom, mit jelent. Feladta. Tudom, holnapra valami nagyon frappáns dolgot kell kitalálnom, hogy meg tudjam hatni vele, különben elveszítjük. Akár itt és most is elveszíthetjük. A vírus alattomos, és ha nem harcolunk ellene kőkeményen minden percben, akár két év után is vége lehet. Ugyanakkor tudom azt is, hogy ha már elhatározta, mondhatok bármit, nem tudom megérinteni vele a lelkét.

\- Jól van – szorítom meg a kezét egy pillanatra. – Akkor holnap itt leszek.

\- Ben… - néz még rám erőlködve. – Köszönöm, hogy… bejöttél. Hogy… megbocsátottál – súgja az utolsó erejével, majd lecsukódik a szeme, és ahogy végképp legyűri a fáradtság, egy pillanat alatt elalszik.

Kis ideig még nehéz szívvel nézem a sápadt arcát, és összeszorul a szívem. Nem kellene mindezt átélnie. Simán elkerülhette volna, ha nem üldözi a sorsot. De már nincs mit tenni, csak valahogy kihozni belőle a lehető legjobbat. Még óvatosan megsimogatom a karját, bár semmi esély arra, hogy felébresszem, aztán kijövök a szobából.

Semmi kedvem jógára menni, ahogy az előre várható volt, így inkább hazasétálok. Közben Anthonyn jár az agyam. Mivel segíthetnék neki? Egyáltalán akarja, hogy segítsek? Ahogy eddig elutasította büszkeségből, vagy ki tudja, milyen őrült érzéstől vezérelve, most ugyanúgy megteheti, azért, mert már nem látja értelmét. Kétségbe esett, és nem látja, hogy még mindig lehet kiút.

Mikor hazaérek, Michaelt a konyhában hallom csörömpölni. Gyorsan leteszem a kabátomat, és utána megyek.

\- Szia Édes! Mit művelsz?

\- Vacsorát készítek neked – néz rám tűnődve. – De te nem mentél jógára?

\- Nem, nem igazán vagyok most ráhangolva.

\- Gondoltam – csóválja meg a fejét rosszallón. – Hogy van?

\- Nem jól. Gyenge, fájdalmai vannak, és fáradt. És még én is alaposan kifárasztottam.

\- A kórházban rendbe hozzák. És…

\- Úgy tűnik, most átesett az ellenkező végletbe.

\- Szóval kétségbe esett. Gratulálok! Ez kellett neki, hogy rájöjjön – mondja némileg cinikusan Michael.

\- Kicsim, kérlek! – lépek mögé, ahogy a tűzhelyen kavargat valamit. Átölelem, és máris érzem, hogy a közelsége megnyugtatóan hat rám. – Én is kellőképpen fáradt és elcsigázott vagyok. Nem szeretnék veszekedni.

\- Ne haragudj! – hajtja hátra a fejét a vállamra. – Nem akartam veszekedni. Tudtam, hogy meg fog viselni ez a látogatás. Csak emiatt haragszom rá. Hogy téged kiborít. Amúgy… én is sajnálom. Szóval, mit mondott?

\- Feladta. Belefáradt. Elege van. És azt hiszem fél is. És nem lát kiutat.

\- Istenem… és mindezt elkerülhette volna.

\- Michael… mindannyian követünk el hibákat… hozunk rossz döntéseket.

\- Tudom, de ez annyira…

\- Tudom, kiborító. Hidd el, engem is sokkolt, akárhányszor beszéltem vele. Éppen ezért inkább elkerültem, mióta pozitív lett. De most talán megváltozik.

\- Szóval a szárnyaid alá veszed.

\- Nem tudom, mennyire fogad el tanácsot. Ha ugyanúgy a fejébe veszi, hogy ennyi volt, mint a legutóbbi baromságát, talán nem tehetek semmit.

\- Furcsa rögeszméi vannak. Kíváncsi lennék, miért?

\- Majd megkérdezzük Freud bácsit. Az emberi elme fura dolgokra képes. Csak az a baj, hogy az elme uralkodik a test felett, így ha az agya feladja, akkor ennyi volt.

\- Hát, majd te meggyőzöd – mosolyog rám bíztatón. – Vacsi?

\- Hol van Hunter?

\- Tanul – vigyorog rám Michael.

\- Ez komoly? – nézek rá kételkedve.

\- Aha – bólint rá. – Megterítesz, míg előrángatom?

\- Persze, menj csak – bólintok rá, mire ad egy puszit, elvonul, én pedig nekiállok teríteni.


	3. Chapter 3

Ma megint hosszú napom volt. Egész nap órám volt, aztán még elő kellett készítenem a holnapi zh-t a másodéves irodalom szakosoknak, így elég későn végeztem, ráadásul el is fáradtam.  
Úgy tervezem, mielőtt hazamennék, még beugrom a kórházba Anthonyhoz. Bár nem hiszem, hogy sokkal jobb állapotban lesz, mint tegnap volt, hisz ez nem egy olyan betegség, amiből egyik napról a másikra ki lehet mászni.

A kórházba érve felsietek az osztályra. Meg akartam kérdezni valakit, hogy van-e változás az állapotában, de mivel nem látok senkit a folyosón, egyenesen a szobába megyek. Ott azonban meglepetten torpanok meg, a szoba ugyanis üres.  
Egy végtelenül rossz érzés kúszik fel a torkomon, és nem is tudom elűzni magamtól.

Néhány szobával arrébb egy ismerős nővér lép ki a kórteremből. Odasietek hozzá, és megállítom.

\- Ne haragudjon, Anthony Flynnt kerestem volna, de…

Ahogy az ápolónő lesápad, már tudom, hogy az előbbi sejtésem lassan beigazolódik.

\- Anthonyt elveszítettük ma reggelre – mondja nagyot nyelve.

\- Micsoda? – kérdezem döbbenten. Az nem lehet… - De tegnap még beszéltem vele…

\- A szervezete nem bírt a gyulladással és a lázzal. Nem beszélve a megbolondult inzulin-szintjéről.

\- De… ennyire nem volt rosszul… - tiltakozik az agyam az ellen, hogy befogadja az igazságot.

\- Éjfél után az egekbe szökött a láza, és nem bírtuk levinni. Maga is tudja, hogy a HIV fertőzöttek immunrendszere néha nem úgy reagál, ahogy azt várjuk… a gyulladás és a magas láz csak tovább pusztítja az amúgy is meggyengült T-sejteket.

\- Én ezt értem, de… hogy történhetett?

\- Mr. Bruckner, kérem, értse meg, hogy nem mondhatok többet! Ezt is csak családtagnak mondhattam volna el – néz rám szegény nővér, és tudom, hogy igaza van, de még sokkhatás alatt állok.

\- De…

\- Ben – szólal meg közvetlenül mögöttem Wenton doki. – Bejönne az irodámba?

\- Doktor… mi történt? – fordulok felé, remélve, hogy tőle értelmesebb magyarázatot kaphatok.

\- Jöjjön velem! Kérem… - invitál magával, majd némán sétálunk végig a folyosón, miközben még mindig ledermedve próbálom felfogni a történteket. Sok barátot veszítettem már el, hisz a vírus mindannyiunknál erősebb, kit hosszabb, kit rövidebb idő alatt legyűr. De azért Anthony halála megdöbbentett. Neki még egyáltalán nem kellett volna elmennie. Fiatal volt… korban is… fertőzöttségben is. Két éve volt csak pozitív. Az átlagos esélyek szerint akár még tíz évig is élhetett volna. De akkor miért?

Mikor belépünk a doki irodájába, az asztala mögé sétál, és leroskad a székére.

\- Foglaljon helyet! – mondja, de a hangja feszült és ideges. Nem szokott ilyen lenni. A betegeivel mindig türelmes és megértő, most azonban ennek nyoma sincs benne.

\- Elmondja, hogy mi történt? – nézek rá megállva a szék mögött.

\- Üljön már le, az Isten szerelmére! – fakad ki, és a szemében veszélyes fényeket látok megvillanni. Fáradt, kialvatlan, ideges. Nem akarom tovább feszíteni a húrt, így inkább leülök. A doki megcsóválja a fejét, de végül vesz egy nagy levegőt, és próbál valamennyire megnyugodni.  
Végül kihúzza a fiókját, kivesz belőle valamit, és visszacsukja. Néhány másodpercig még az asztal alatt nézegeti azt a bizonyos dolgot, majd felemeli, és elém teszi az asztalra. Értetlenül nézem a légmentesen lezárt zacskót, amiben úgy két marék mindenféle gyógyszer van csomagolva. Némelyiket felismerem, hisz jómagam is szedem egy ideje.

\- Mi ez? – nézek rá továbbra is értetlenül. Nem értem, hogy jön ez ide, és mit akar vele mondani.

\- Ez az összes gyógyszer, amit Anthonynak adtunk az osztályra való felvétele óta.

\- Micsoda? – nézek rá döbbenten. Hisz az, ha nem vette be a gyógyszereit egyenlő az öngyilkossággal.

\- Itt van minden. A HIV gyógyszerei, az antibiotikumok, a gyulladáscsökkentők, még a fájdalomcsillapítók is.

\- Ez hogy lehet?

\- Ben… felnőtt emberek mellett nem állnak ott a nővérek, és várják meg, míg szépen lenyelik a gyógyszert, mint a gyerekeknél. Lehet, hogy ez hiba, de eddig úgy ítéltük meg, van annyi józan ítélőképessége a betegeinknek, hogy bevegyék az orvosságot, mert tudják, azért kapják, hogy meggyógyuljanak.

\- De akkor sem… értem… - dadogok, miközben az agyam birkózik a megmásíthatatlan tényekkel.

\- Miután… elveszítettük Anthonyt… - kezdett bele egy nagy sóhajjal a doki -, és elvitték… a nővérek az összes gyógyszert megtalálták az ágyában. Volt… a párnahuzatban, a matrac alatt… az éjjeliszekrénye fiókjában… a legelképesztőbb helyeken, amik karnyújtásnyi távolságban vannak az ágytól.

\- Istenem… - temetem a tenyerembe az arcom. Szóval tényleg elhatározta, hogy nem csinálja tovább. Észre kellett volna vennem, mire készül… akkor talán segíthettem volna rajta. Hogy lehettem ennyire vak? Végiggondolva a beszélgetésünket, elég sok olyan mondata volt, ami egyértelmű utalás arra, hogy meg akar halni. De akkor azt hittem, csak a fájdalom és a fáradtság beszélt belőle. Hogy majd pár nap alatt jobban lesz, és akkor majd kitalálhatjuk, hogyan tovább.

\- Ben… a múltkor kérdeztem már, de… mit tud erről a fiúról? – kérdezte szinte kétségbeesett hangon a doki.

\- Semmit – ráztam meg a fejem fel sem nézve. – És már nem is számít…

\- Ben…

\- Mit számít? – kapom fel a fejem kicsit ingerültebben, mint akartam. – Segít bármit Anthonynak?

\- Ben… a főnököm úgy döntött, nem indít vizsgálatot. Hisz szerinte csak annyi történt, hogy egy HIV-fertőzött kölyök belehalt a hasnyálmirigy-gyulladásba. Neki ez ennyit jelent. De ettől én még nem vagyok nyugodt. Egy fiatal fiú halt meg a kezeim között! És különben is… mindannyiukat ismerem… van, akit évek óta, mint magát. Gondolja, hogy este békésen álomra hajtom a fejem, és édes álmom lesz, azok után, ami történt? – kérdezi, majd az asztala felett közelebb hajol hozzám. - Ha tud bármit…mondani, ami segít… hogy az én lelkem is megnyugodjon… kérem, tegye meg!

Újra a tenyerembe temetem az arcom, de végül rábólintok.

\- Két éve ismertem meg Anthonyt – nézek fel végül, de nem tudok a dokira nézni, inkább az asztal lapjára szegezem a pillantásom.

\- Akkor már pozitív volt?

\- Nem. Éppen ez a feneség az egészben…

\- Úgy érti… hogy maga… fertőzte meg? – néz rám sápadtan.

\- Nem – csóválom meg a fejem. – De ez nem… ilyen egyszerű… Talán jobb, ha az elején kezdem.

\- Rendben – bólint rá, és hátradől a székében.

\- Korábban tanítottam Anthonyt, de akkor még csak egy diák volt az ezer közül, még a nevét sem tudtam, ahogy a legtöbbjükét nem tudom. Százan vannak egy előadásomon, nem szoktam mindegyikükre felfigyelni. Amikor ez után találkoztunk, ő már a könyvtárban dolgozott iskola mellett. Megszólított… hogy… olvasta a könyvemet, és hogy mennyire megérintette a lelkét. Meg, hogy beszélhetnénk róla valamikor.

\- És maga persze belement. Akkor még nem voltak együtt a párjával?

\- De igen. És nem mentem bele. Nem azonnal. Aztán mégis találkoztunk. Ártatlan beszélgetés volt… legalábbis annak tűnt. Beültünk valahova egy kávéra, és a könyvemről beszélgettünk. És a pozitívságról... meg a melegségről. Megértő volt és kedves… és felettébb érdeklődő. És nekem abban az időben szükségem volt erre.

\- Nem kapta meg mindezt a párjától?

\- Abban az időben a párom épp Hollywoodba készült… sikeres volt és feldobott… úgy tűnt, minden összejön neki. Sikeres lesz, és gazdag…

\- És maga nem örült ennek?

\- Örültem volna, higgye el… ha… a saját dolgaim, a saját életem nem úgy alakul azokban a napokban, ahogy alakult. De abban az időben próbáltam kiadatni a második könyvem, és egyik elutasítást kaptam a másik után. Kicsit magam alatt voltam.

\- És féltékeny volt.

\- Igen, az is, el kell ismernem. De tulajdonképpen csak egy kis megértésre vágytam volna… egy kis békére, hogy elfogadjam és átgondoljam a saját dolgaimat. De Michael túl elfoglalt volt ahhoz, hogy ezt észrevegye. Nem hibáztatom őt, hisz lelkes volt, és… szenvedélyes, ahogy bármiben, amihez csak hozzáfog… Mégis, akkor szükségem lett volna rá, és mégsem volt úgy mellettem, ahogy szerettem volna.

\- És egy ilyen helyzetben jött Anthony.

\- Igen… de… még egy ilyen helyzetben sem akartam tőle semmit… mint férfitól. Jólesett a rajongása, a dicsérő szavak, amivel a könyveimet illette… Akkor ez olyan volt a lelkemnek, mintha hájjal kenegetnék. Néha együtt ebédeltünk, beszélgettünk… helyesebben… ő faggatott engem.

\- Miről?

\- A pozitívságról leginkább. Hogy hogyan változtatta meg az életemet a betegség. Hogy hogy gondolkodtam előtte, és utána. Hogy mit gondoltam az életről, hogyan éltem…

\- Miért érdekelte ennyire, ha ő nem volt pozitív?

\- Látja, ez nekem is feltűnt. Rá is kérdeztem, hogy pozitív-e, de akkor még nem volt.

\- És hogy lett az?

\- Ez lesz a történetnek az a része, amit úgysem fog elhinni – sóhajtottam megint egy nagyot. Hisz nincs az az épeszű ember, aki ezt meg bírná érteni.

\- Azért csak próbálja meg! – bíztatott.

\- Maga akarta – vonok vállat. – Egy alkalommal Anthony elhívott egy Edmund White előadásra…

\- Edmund White maguknak pozitív, meleg férfiaknak olyan, mint valami bálvány – csóválta meg a fejét a doki.

\- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem. – Csupán ő képes kifejezni… szavakba önteni azokat az érzéseket, amit mindannyian érzünk, de sokszor még saját magunkban sem vagyunk képesek megfogalmazni. De visszatérve a mi történetünkre… Fantasztikus előadás volt, bár… bűntudatom volt, mert a családdal egy közös vásárlást terveztünk aznapra, és le kellett mondanom, hogy el tudjak menni.

\- Anthonyval.

\- Igen, de… ha hiszi, ha nem, én nem miatta mentem. Még akkor sem – nézek a dokira. Ugyanakkor saját magam is érzem, hogy ez amolyan mosom kezeim magyarázkodás.

\- És ő ezt tudta?

\- Tudta, hogy boldog kapcsolatban élek, és van egy fiam. Pontosan tisztában volt vele. Ő nem… ebbe akart beletenyerelni.

\- De hajtott magára…

\- Igen, hajtott rám… de nem… akarta tönkretenni a kapcsolatomat, nem engem akart… nem úgy…

\- Ezt most nem igazán értem.

\- Elhiszem – bólintok rá, hisz félszavakból tényleg nem könnyű megérteni ezt a helyzetet. - De folytatom inkább. Előadás után felmentem hozzá… teljesen lázban voltunk Edmund White-tól. Nem, ne értse félre, nem úgy… - forgatom meg a szemem, ahogy látom az arcán, mire gondol. - Csak White olyan lelkesítőn tud beszélni… erőt adni mindannyiunknak… erről beszélgettünk, arról, hogy mi meleg férfiak mindig válaszolunk a kihívásokra. Borozgattunk…

\- És lefeküdtek egymással.

\- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem. – Én monogám típus vagyok, doktor, még akkor is, ha a meleg férfiakról nem ez a hír járja.

\- Csalódtam volna magában, ha nem így van. Aztán mi történt?

\- Megittunk egy üveg bort… és… Anthony megcsókolt.

Lehajtottam a fejem, és lehunytam a szemem, ahogy felidéztem azt az estét. Még mindig utáltam az egésznek a gondolatát.

\- Visszautasítottam – folytatom sóhajtva. – Aztán próbáltam újra tudatosítani benne, hogy én szeretem a páromat, és eszemben sincs mással kezdeni. Még egy éjszaka erejéig sem.

\- Mire ő?

Megint lehajtom a fejem, a tenyerembe temetem az arcom. Fogalmam sincs, hogy mondjam el, ami ez után történt.

\- Ben, ha ennyire nehéz elmondania, én nem akarom faggatni – mondta megértőn, de ha már egyszer belekezdtem... És legalább az ő lelke is felszabadulhat egy kicsit.

\- Doki… maga nem csak a testünket gyógyítja, hanem nagyon sokszor a lelkünket is – nézek fel rá. – Csak… ez a beszélgetés… azóta is felkavar, ha eszembe jut. És ez után majdnem két évig nem álltunk szóba egymással…

\- Szóval… mit mondott, ami így kiborította magát?

\- Azt mondta… nem akarja tönkretenni a családomat, hogy nem engem akar… csak egy dolgot szeretne tőlem.

\- Lefeküdni magával… ez világos… de ezen kaptak így össze? A melegek ennél szabadelvűbbek a tapasztalataim szerint.

\- Nem… Ez egyik sem igaz. Nem feltétlen. Még mindig nem látja a lényeget – csóválom meg a fejem. – Nem arra ment ki, hogy lefeküdjön velem… hanem arra, hogy pozitív legyen.

\- Mi? – néz rám döbbenten, és látom, hogy próbálja felfogni, mit mondok, de nem igazán sikerül neki. Lemerevedett, ahogy néhány másodpercre én is megbénultam akkor, mikor megértettem, mit kér tőlem Anthony.

\- Én is így reagáltam. Sőt… rosszabbul, hisz én… hogy képletesen fejezzem ki magam… a rács másik oldalán… a vírus foglyaként pontosan tudom… hogy miről szól ez az egész. Próbáltam megértetni vele… hogy ez őrültség… de nem hallgatott rám. A fejébe vette, hogy pozitívnak lenni valamiféle ajándék… valamiféle kiváltság… és hiába próbáltam józan ésszel érvelni… meggyőzni, hogy pozitívnak lenni semmi más, csak egy lassú halálos ítélet, nem hallgatott rám. Egy darabig próbálkoztam, de mikor láttam, hogy semmi értelme… ott hagytam.

\- És ennyi? Magára hagyta? Ennek a fiúnak segítség kellett volna…

\- És mit kellett volna tennem? Bilincseljem az ágyához? Azt hiszi, nem féltettem a saját beteges elképzeléseitől? Hogy nem aggódtam érte? Hogy hazamentem, és elfelejtettem? Sokkolt… egész éjjel… ezen gyötrődtem… Két nappal később bementem a könyvtárba, hogy még egyszer próbáljak beszélni a fejével.

\- Legalább meghallgatta?

\- Nem. És nem ez a legrosszabb…

\- Jó Isten… mi jöhet még? – néz rám sápadtan.

\- Kissé önelégülten közölte velem, hogy elment egy… beavató buliba… ahogy ő hívta. És, hogy mindent megtett, hogy pozitív legyen. És igen… sikerült neki. Hogy örült neki… mint egy gyerek a csokitortának. Sajnáltam… és ugyanakkor iszonyodtam is az egésztől. És féltettem is. De nem tartott igényt rá. Még a segítségemre sem. A végén nagyon csúnyán összekaptunk… azt mondtam neki… nem akarok ott lenni, mikor rádöbben arra, mekkora baromságot csinál.

\- Ehhez képest itt volt.

\- Nem tudom tétlenül nézni, hogy valaki szenvedjen. A könyvtárban mondták a srácok, hogy itt van, és… arra gondoltam, hogy talán most engedi, hogy segítsek neki. És úgy is tűnt… Mintha elfogadta volna, hogy igazam van, és megértette volna, hogy miről szól ez az egész. Tévedtem – hunyom le a szemem újra, és a doki is hallgatásba merül egy percre.

\- Ez tragikus – sóhajt végül csüggedten. – És beteges… és…

\- Ne keresse… nincs rá jó szó. Én azóta nagyon sokszor törtem a fejem, hogy vajon miért? Miért tette? Miért akart mindenáron pozitív lenni? Hisz annyit beszéltünk a betegségről… pontosan tudta, mit jelent, milyen küzdelmet. Önmagammal… a vírussal… az emberek előítéleteivel…

\- Talán… az erőt és a kitartást látta magukban. Magukban, akik felveszik a küzdelmet a vírussal. Hisz ez valóban emberfeletti sokszor. Időnként én is csodálom magukat. De ettől még… meg sem fordulna a fejemben, hogy…

\- Tudom. Ha két évvel ezelőtt kérdez meg, én is elképzelhetetlennek tartom, hogy valaki… szándékosan beteg akar lenni. Számomra is felfoghatatlan.

\- De talán csak... egy figyelemfelhívás volt, mint… egy öngyilkossági kísérlet – tűnődött tovább a doki. - Mint amikor valaki bevesz egy marék gyógyszert… az egy segélykiáltás, hogy segítségre van szüksége.

\- Igen… csak míg a gyógyszert kimossák a gyomrából, és utána van lehetőség megoldani a problémáját… a vírustól semmi nem szabadítja meg. És a problémák csak fokozódnak. Minden sokkal, de sokkal nehezebb lesz. De… jól érzem, hogy maga szerint nekem kellett volna meghallanom a segélykiáltását?

\- Nem hibáztatom semmiért, Ben.

\- De igen… talán igaza van. De mit tehettem volna? Mindent feltártam neki a betegségről… őszintén… már akkor is, amikor még nem tudtam, mi jár a fejében… és utána is. A párom szerint a srác beteg… volt. Mármint pszichésen. De mégis nekem mit kellett volna tennem? Rángassam el pszichológushoz? Akarata ellenére nem tehetem. Felnőtt ember. Azt hiszi, nem töprengtem éjszakákat azon, hogy akadályozhattam volna meg? De még csak időt sem hagyott nekem arra, hogy legyen lehetőségem bármit kitalálni. Hisz eljöttem tőle, és még aznap éjjel bebiztosította magának a biztos halált. Ha csak néhány napot várt volna… talán meggyőzhetem… De nem akarom mentegetni magam. Talán jóval korábban észre kellett volna vennem. És talán tegnapelőtt is észre kellett volna vennem, mire készül. Talán meg kellett volna hallanom a szavai között rejlő kétségbeesést.

\- Ben, ezt ugyanúgy nekem is észre kellett volna vennem. És gyanakodni, hogy nem működnek a gyógyszerek. Én csak értetlenül álltam az eredményei előtt, ami szerint csak még jobban fokozódott a gyulladás a szervezetében. Nem értettem…

\- Tudom, hogy ezzel csak mentegetem magunkat – sóhajtok -, de nem tehettünk semmit. Anthony a saját feje után ment, mindig, mindenben.

\- És ettől magának könnyebb?

\- Nem, dehogy – látom be egy nehéz sóhajjal. – De gondoltam, kicsit könnyebb lesz, ha ismeri az egész történetet. Nem maga a felelős ennek a fiúnak a haláláért. És én is csak egy kicsit. Ettől persze még gyötrődni fogunk rajta jó darabig. Nem parancsolhatunk a lelkiismeretünknek.

\- Ben, nem szeretném, ha ennek a saját egészsége látná kárát.

\- Miattam nem kell aggódnia. Nekem gondoskodnom kell a családomról. Amíg így lesz, én nem adom fel.

\- Öröm ilyet hallani. Legalább valami jó is van a mai napomban.

\- Doki, ha még én mondanék ilyeneket…

\- Maga csak maradjon az előző verziónál! Addig legalább maga felől nyugodt a lelkem. És most menjen! Nekem dolgoznom kell – áll fel fáradtan a székéről, így én is felkelek, és egy határozott kézfogás után kimegyek az irodájából.

Egy pillanatra tanácstalanul állok meg a folyosón. Fogalmam sincs, mit kezdhetnék magammal. Este van már, haza kellene mennem, de mégis valahogy inkább céltalanul bolyongani lenne kedvem. Ha hazamennék, összenyomnának a falak. Lesétálok a lépcsőn, még a liftbe beszállni sincs kedvem, majd kilépek az esti szürkületbe, és elindulok bele a vakvilágba.


	4. Chapter 4

Egy darabig üres vagyok, mint egy lyukas fazék, amibe bármit öntenek, azonnal kifolyik. Csak bolyongok az utcákon, azt csodálom, hogy itt-ott épségben átjutok az úttesten, annyira nem vagyok jelen. Egészen addig megy ez így, míg találok egy parkot, ahova letelepedhetek, így lerogyok egy padra, és a tenyerembe temetem az arcom. Akkor aztán megrohannak a gondolatok.

Először a régi dolgok, a beszélgetéseink emléke Anthonyval. Sokszor nagyon kellemesen elbeszélgettünk. Kedves volt, szellemes, lelkes, energikus… ahányszor csak leültünk dumálni, mindig magával ragadott a lendülete. Soha egy pillanatra sem gyanakodtam, hogy valami nincs rendben vele. Teljesen normális srácnak tűnt.

Milliomodszor tűnődöm el azon, honnan szedte az őrült elgondolását, hogy pozitív akar lenni. Még ha Wenton dokinak igaza is van, és látta bennünk az erőt, a kitartást, akkor is látnia kellett a másik oldalt is, hisz azt is megosztottam vele őszintén. A küzdelmet, a félelemmel teli éjszakákat, a kilátástalanságot. Vajon miért nem hitt nekem?

Mit kellett volna tennem? Vajon mit kellett volna még elmondanom az első időkben, amikor még legalább figyelt rám, hogy lássa ez az egész maga a pokol? Talán bemutathattam volna neki valakit, aki akkor épp rossz passzban volt. Igen, valószínűleg elég drasztikus és felrázó lett volna, ha akkor lát valakit olyan állapotban, mint amilyenben én láttam őt tegnap. Lehet, hogy ráébredt volna, hogy pozitívnak lenni nem egy sétagalopp. Bár lehet, hogy ez is lepergett volna róla, mint ahogy minden más, amit az után az este után mondtam neki.

És vajon melyik barátomból kellett volna ezért cirkuszi látványosságot csinálnom? Nincs jogom ilyet tenni senkivel. Épp elég a baja annak, aki épp rosszabbul van, nem hiányzik neki még egy ilyen idióta, mint Anthony. Mással viszont nem hiszem, hogy eltéríthettem volna.

Michaelnek igaza van, tényleg nem volt rendben nála valami. Vagy legalábbis már akkor is volt benne némi öngyilkos hajlam, ahogy azt most be is bizonyította. De miért akar meghalni valaki, akinek teljesen normális élete van? Utolsó éves volt az egyetemen, jól is tanult, volt munkája, jóképű srác volt, bármikor leakaszthatott volna bárhonnan egy normális partnert, akivel boldog lehetett volna. Mégis, mindez hidegen hagyta. Képtelen vagyok felfogni, hogy miért? Miért dobta el mindezt magától?

Azért kíváncsi lennék, mennyi idő után tűnt el az önelégült vigyor a képéről. Hogy mennyi idő után hagyták magára azok, akik olyan előzékenyen beavatták. Mert, hogy magára hagyták, az biztos. Tanács nélkül, útmutatás nélkül, egyedül a vakvilágban. És egyedül nagyon könnyű lecsúszni a lejtőn. Ha senki nem mondja meg, hogyan és mivel küzdhetsz a vírus ellen, hogy tarthatod úgy-ahogy szinten magad, mit egyél, mit sportolj, hogyan gondolkodj konstruktívan, akkor rohamosan romlásnak indulsz.

De ő még akkor sem kért segítséget. Azt, hogy tőlem nem, azt megértem, hisz úgy érezhette, hogy lejáratta magát előttem, de vagyunk még jópáran. És a közösségben nyílt titok, hogy ki az, aki pozitív, így bármikor találhatott volna valakit, aki segíthet. Vagy csak egyszerűen meg kellett volna hallgatnia a doki mondanivalóját. A legegyszerűbb mindenképpen ez lett volna.

Ő azonban túl büszke volt. Nem tudom, hogy azért-e, mert önteltségében azt hitte, hogy ő erősebb a vírusnál, vagy már akkor is egyszerűen csak az volt a célja, hogy belehaljon ebbe az egészbe. Ennek viszont lett volna egyszerűbb és kevésbé fájdalmasabb módja is. Akkor legalább nem hagyott volna itt kettőnket kétségek között.

Wenton doki sem lehet könnyű helyzetben. Ő mindig mindent megtesz mindannyiunkért, valóban ismer minden hozzá tartozó beteget, mint a tenyerét. Nem csak az egészségi állapotunkat, hanem az életünket, a hátterünket is. És Anthony, aki a gondjaira volt bízva, ahogy mi többiek is, érthetetlen módon meghalt. Hiába tett meg mindent, hiába küzdött az életéért, eleve kudarcra volt ítélve, mert a betege máshogy döntött. Pokoli érzés lehet ez is.

Fogalmam sincs, mennyi idővel később szólal meg a telefonom a kabátom zsebében, talán már órák óta ücsörgök a padon. Mikor leültem, még épp csak szürkült, most már sötét éjszaka van. Nem sok erőm van mozdulni, még akkor sem, ha tudom, valószínűleg Michael keres, aggódik értem. Kis idő után elhallgat a csörgés, így egy sóhajjal hátradőlök, és tovább tűnődöm. Aztán persze a lelkiismeretem nem hagy nyugodni, így írok Michealnek egy sms-t, hogy majd megyek, és a gondolataim újra maguk alá temetnek.

Megint csak ott tartok, hogy egy ilyen kedves, helyes srácnak miért kellett így végeznie? Tudom, hogy már nem kaphatok erre választ, de mégis, valahogy valami megnyugvást kell keresnie a lelkemnek. Próbálok abba kapaszkodni, hogy a törés az életében már az előtt bekövetkezett, hogy megismertem. Hogy már az előtt is ott volt a gondolataiban ez az őrület, és nem engem látva vette a fejébe, hogy olyan akar lenni, mint én. mert az már nekem is sok lenne. Tudom, hogy részben felelős vagyok azért, ami történt, de teljes egészében nem akarom a nyakamba venni.

Aztán a gondolataim visszatérnek a jelenhez. Azt valahol megértem, hogy most, hogy tudatosodott benne a kíméletlen valóság, megijedt, de azt akkor sem, hogy így lépett ki belőle. Gyáva és szemellenzős megoldás. Én sosem tennék ilyet. Igen, persze, ebben leginkább az van segítségemre, hogy van nekem Michael és Hunter, de talán még nélkülük sem tennék ilyesmit. Az élet akkor is érték, ha nehéz, ha küzdelmes, nem dobhatjuk el csak úgy. Még akkor is, ha a vége mindenképpen az, hogy belehalunk. Mert az, és ezen nem tudunk változtatni, csak azon, hogy milyen minőségben töltjük el a hátralévő időt. Ez nagyon nem mindegy. Pont azért, mert tudjuk, hogy már csak milyen kevés van belőle. De nekünk ennyi maradt, és ez alatt kell megélnünk az álmainkat, és ez alatt kell szeretnünk a szeretteinket annyira, amennyire csak tudjuk.

Anthonynak nem volt senkije, vagy legalábbis nekem soha nem mesélt a családjáról, ahogy mást sem nagyon tudtam róla. Ha kérdeztem, mindig elütötte a kérdést, és ügyesen visszakanyarodott hozzám. De ettől még nem tudom elhinni, hogy álmai sem voltak, amiért érdemes lett volna még küzdenie.

Persze azt is megértem, hogy az emberek nem úgy viszonyultak hozzá, mint mielőtt beteg lett. Mondott is valamit a kollégáiról tegnap, hogy messziről elkerülték, ha tehették, vagy ilyesmi. Ismerem ezt a hozzáállást, az átlagember mindig így reagál, ha meghallja azt a szót, hogy HIV. Valahol érthető, de azért szemmelveréssel nem fertőzünk, és ezt mindenki tudja, így talán Anthonynak is könnyebb lett volna, ha a munkatársai csak egy kicsit közvetlenebbek lettek volna vele.

A világ elutasításával elég nehéz szembenézni, főleg egyedül. Engem szerencsére egy megértő környezet vesz körül, bár az elején Debbie-vel meg kellett küzdenem. Nem neheztelek rá érte, akkor sem tettem. Meg akarta óvni a fiát, pont azért, mert a testvére példájából pontosan tudta, mi várna rá, ha esetleg elkapná tőlem a kórt. De végül Debbie is elfogadott, ami sokkal könnyebbé tette számunkra a dolgokat.

Igazából úgy gondolom, Anthony is találhatott volna valakit, aki megérti, de azt hiszem, nem is próbálkozott igazán. És már erre a miértre sem fogok választ kapni soha.

Tízet kongat egy közeli templom harangja, mikor visszatérek a valóságba, és ráeszmélek, ideje hazatérni. Így is megvárakoztattam a többieket, és valószínűleg pizzát rendeltek vacsorára, mert nem voltam ott, hogy főzzek nekik valami értelmeset. De akkor is szükségem volt arra, hogy kiszellőztessem a fejem, sóhajtok, majd összeszedem magam, felállok a padról, és elindulok hazafelé.

Hazaúton már viszonylag magamnál vagyok, így minden további malőr nélkül eljutok hazáig. A ház sötét, csak a nappaliban ég a kis állólámpa, ami mellett Michael szokott rám várni, ha nagy ritkán valamiért későn jövök haza. Ez elég ritka alkalom, és általában nem jelent jót, ahogy most sem.

Csak bemegyek, leveszem a kabátom, felakasztom a fogasra, majd átölelem Michaelt, aki időközben odajött hozzám.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezi, ahogy magához szorít.

\- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – De majd jobb lesz.

\- Na persze – húzza el a száját, ahogy elenged. – Mi történt?

\- Öngyilkos lett. Mondjuk úgy – sóhajtok egy mélyet, majd ellépek Michaeltől, és a nappaliban leroskadok a kanapéra.

\- Tessék? – néz utánam Michael is dermedten, de csak egy elgyötört pillantást kap válaszul.

\- Ez a legönzőbb megoldás, amit csak választhatott – csóválja meg a fejét, majd utánam jön, és letelepszik mellém. – Csak magával törődött, ahogy mindig, az hidegen hagyta, hogy mit hagy maga után. Hogy mi lesz veled, vagy bárki mással, akinek esetleg fontos volt.

\- Michael, kérlek – nézek rá esdeklőn. Sok mindenre vágyom most, csak cseszegetésre nem.

\- Jól van, nem nyaggatlak – teszi a vállamra az állát békülékenyen. – Csak ha akarsz beszélni róla – duruzsol a fülembe.

\- Nem igazán tudok mit mondani – rázom meg a fejem.

\- Azért… ne mondd, hogy te nem csalódtál benne – néz rám összeráncolt szemöldökkel.

\- Nem tudom – sóhajtok. – Anthonynak mindig… furcsa elgondolásai voltak a világról. Ezúttal sem hazudtolta meg magát. Csak… talán ha tegnap észreveszem…

\- Ben! Ezt itt fejezd be! – szól rám elfojtott, de szigorú hangon. – Nem vállalhatsz felelősséget minden rosszért, ami a világban történik. Főleg mert te mindent megtettél. Akkor is, és most is. Ami történt, nem a te hibád, érted?

\- Persze – vonok vállat. – Az eszemmel értem.

\- Annyira tudtam, hogy már tegnap sem lett volna szabad odamenned! – válik egyre dühösebbé, mire megfogom a kezét.

\- Michael… ne légy dühös. Ez már nem segít senkinek.

\- Ahogy az önvádad sem – néz rám szikrázó szemmel.

\- Tudom – látom be. – De akkor is… egy ember meghalt… és mindig… egy napon múlt, vagy talán csak egy félen… hogy tudjak segíteni.

\- De sosem várt meg – tiltakozik Michael. – Akkor régen sem várta meg, hogy normálisan megbeszéljétek a dolgot. És most sem várta meg, hogy ma visszamenj hozzá, és beszéljetek. Ez csak az ő döntése volt. Akkor is és most is.

\- Tudom, Michael – veszek egy mély levegőt. – Tudom, hogy sok mindenben igazad van. De akkor is… tegnap még beszéltem vele! És úgy tűnt, hogy ezúttal tényleg hajlik a jó szóra.

\- Vagyis megint átvert – forgatja meg a szemét Michael. – Ben, ő mindent megtett, hogy visszautasítsa a segítségedet. Nem tehettél többet.

\- Nem tudom…

\- Ben, elég! – csattan fel már komolyan Michael. – Nem tudom, mi vette el az eszét annak a kölyöknek, és nem is érdekel. De neked semmi közöd nem volt hozzá. Nem tudsz mindig mindenkinek segíteni! Koncentrálj azokra, akiknek igen.

Már válaszolnék, de közben kinyílik Hunter szobájának az ajtaja.

\- Mi a bánat van éjnek évadján? – kérdezi álmos hangon.

\- Semmi, aludj csak – próbálom megnyugtatni, de csak sóhajt és odajön hozzánk, majd nemes egyszerűséggel letelepszik a dohányzóasztalra velünk szemben.

\- Apa? – néz rám várakozón.

\- Csak… meghalt valaki, akit ismertem.

\- Sajnálom – sápad le ő is.

\- Öleld meg apádat, hátha te jobb hatással vagy rá, mint én – sóhajt Michael, majd megpaskolja a kölyök térdét, otthagy minket, és besétál a hálóba.

\- Miért dühös? – néz rám Hunter értetlenül.

\- Nem dühös, csak…

\- Ben, hallottam, hogy kiabált az előbb – szakít félbe Hunter, majd odaül Michael helyére.

\- Igen, kicsit… kiakasztottam – vonok vállat. – Csak… tudod, hogy nem szereti, ha olyanokon gyötröm magam, amire igazából semmi ráhatásom nincs.

\- Azt én sem szeretem – szűkül össze a szeme a kölyöknek. – Szóval, mi történt?

\- Ez egy hosszú történet – sóhajtok. - És ma már egyszer elmondtam.

\- Michaelnek?

\- Nem, ő ismerte korábbról is. Wenton dokinak.

\- Nem tesz jót neked, ha bemész a kórházba – állapítja meg a tizenhét éve minden bölcsességével.

\- Akkor jövő hónapban nem megyek be, hanem házhoz hívjuk a dokit.

\- Jó ötlet, nem rossz pasi – mosolyodik el halványan.

\- Tudod, hogy hetero. Amúgy meg apád lehetne. Bőven – mosolygok vissza rá.

\- Miért, voltam már öregebb pasival is – von vállat.

\- Ezért a beszólásért két napig te mosogatsz! – fenyegetem meg tréfásan.

\- Basszus – húzza el a száját.

\- Három – emelem a tétet, mire csak megforgatja a szemét.

\- Jól van, jól… szóval… hogy tervezed megbékíteni anyát?

\- Ezt a részét megoldom – nevetem el magam.

\- Magadban lesz nehezebb rendet tenni – sandít rám.

\- Igen.

\- Segíthetek?

\- Máris sokat segítettél.

\- Akkor már volt értelme felébredni. De most komolyan…

\- Komolyan mondtam – erősítem meg. – Az, hogy vagy nekem… hogy vagytok nekem Michaellel… mindennél fontosabb. És amikor látlak titeket, tudom, hogy… a barátom, aki meghalt… rossz döntéseket hozott. Főleg ezt az utolsót. Ezt sosem fogom megérteni. És nem is akarom. Köszönöm, Kicsim!

\- Nem igazán értelek, de ha tényleg jobban érzed maga, akkor szívesen – vonja meg a vállát. – Mehetek aludni?

\- Persze. És bocs, hogy felkeltettünk.

\- Semmi gond, két nap mosogatás lesz – von vállat lazán, mire összeborzolom a haját.

\- Megdumáltuk. Jó éjt!

\- Neked is, apa – mosolyog még rám, aztán beslattyog a szobájába, és pedig egy valamivel könnyebb sóhajjal nézek utána.

Tény, hogy amit Hunternek mondtam, komolyan gondoltam. Nekem a családom ad erőt, hogy felvegyem a harcot minden nehézség ellen. Tudom, hogy most is át fognak segíteni a holtponton, még ha némi idő kell is hozzá. Pár nap, pár hét, és elfogadom, hogy vannak miértek, amikre nem kaphatok választ. És még ha kaphatnék sem biztos, hogy meg tudnám érteni, vagy elfogadni. Pedig elég megértő ember hírében állok, de hát ki tudna Anthony fejével gondolkodni? Michael azt mondja mindig, hogy mindenkit nem menthetek meg. Ennek ellenére én általában megpróbálom, de valóban nem mindig járok sikerrel.

Eltűnődöm, hogy talán tényleg az lett volna a legjobb, ha nem is tudok az egészről. Ha három napja egy másik sráchoz megyek oda a könyvtárban, akinek fogalma sincs róla, hogy ismerem Anthonyt, és nem mondja el, hogy mi történt. Mennyivel könnyebb lenne most minden. Aztán eszembe jut az, hogy akkor nem lettem volna ott, hogy segítsek a dokinak akár csak annyival, hogy feltárom előtte az igazságot. Így legalább neki is könnyebb valamivel. Ha ennyit tehettem, már volt értelme.

És különben is, még ha megmenteni nem is tudtam Anthonyt, legalább egy kicsit megnyugodott a lelke. Azzal, hogy bementem hozzá, azzal, hogy tudta, nem haragszom rá. Azzal, hogy valakinek elmondhatta, hogy végül mégis megbánta az egészet, és belátta, hogy elszúrta. Azzal, hogy valakitől, ha csak rébuszokban is, de elköszönhetett. Ahogy ezt végiggondolom, minden szemrehányás, minden neheztelés elpárolog belőlem, és végül nem marad más, csak a sajnálat. Sajnálom ezt a fiút. Hogy át kellett élnie mindezeket a fájdalmakat, csalódásokat önmagában és a világban. Mindezt egy hiba miatt. Hisz ő is csak hibázott, ahogy annak idején én is. Ennyin múlik az egész. Emberek vagyunk, követünk el hibákat, hol kisebb, hol nagyobb következményekkel. Ezt nehéz elfogadni, főleg, mikor a nagyobb következményekkel kell szembenéznünk.

Megint kénytelen vagyok belátni, hogy Michaelnek, mint általában mindig, igaza van. Anthony valóban önző módon cselekedett, hogy csak így kiszállt az egészből, hisz így minden döntése következményeit nekünk kell viselnünk. De most még emiatt sem tudok rá haragudni. Valahogy csak megbirkózunk vele. Ezzel is. Hisz ahogy azt együtt állapítottuk meg, mi meleg férfiak mindig válaszolunk a kihívásokra.

Az óra csipogására kapom fel a fejem, és látom, hogy már éjfél van. Veszek egy nagy levegőt, és a fürdőszoba felé veszem az irányt. Gyorsan letusolok, aztán csendben bemegyek a hálóba, és bebújok Michael mellé az ágyba.

\- Jól vagy, drága? – kérdezi álmosan, nyűgösen, ahogy felém fordul.

\- Persze, kicsim. Aludj csak – próbálom megnyugtatni.

\- Biztos? – könyököl fel.

\- Igen.

\- Máskor is Hunterre bízom a vigasztalásodat.

\- Inkább tanuld el tőle, hogy csinálja – ugratom.

\- Bocs – húzza el a száját. – Tudom, hogy ingerült voltam.

\- Ugyan… csak szenvedélyesen tudsz érezni. Úgy a dühöt, mint a szerelmet – mosolygok rá.

\- Ez tény – hagyja rám. – De tényleg jobban vagy?

\- Sokat segített, hogy mellettem voltatok.

\- Akkor máskor ne fagyaszd halálra magad, ki tudja hol – dorgál szelíden. – Neked nem szabad megfáznod!

\- Tudom, nem is szeretnék. De kellett egy kis levegő, különben csak összekaptunk volna, ha én is ugyanolyan zaklatott állapotban vagyok, mikor hazajövök, mint te.

\- Jól van, igazad van. De most aludj, mert holnap a srácok zombinak néznek – mosolyog rám.

\- Rendben – mosolygok rá, majd váltunk egy puszit, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedünk.

Kis ideig még tűnődöm, az jár a fejemben, hogy milyen érzés lesz legközelebb bemenni a könyvtárba. Már előre tudom, hogy letaglózó. Annyi mindent fogok érezni egyszerre… megkönnyebbülést, több okból is. Egyrészt nem kell mindig figyelnem a szemem sarkából, hogy merre jár Anthony, hogy elkerülhessük egymást, másrészt pedig, és inkább ez a megkönnyebbülés, hogy tudom, végül mégis sikerült feloldanunk a köztünk lévő ellentéteket. Ugyanakkor bűntudatot is fogok érezni, nem is keveset. És persze úrrá lesz majd rajtam némi nosztalgikus érzés is, a régi dolgokra emlékezve. De idővel majd ezek is halványulnak majd, mint minden más emlék, és akkor majd végleg megkönnyebbülhet a lelkem.

Végül ebbe a gondolatba, és a párom közelségébe kapaszkodva sikerül kicsit megnyugodnom, és Michael egyenletes légzését hallgatva végül engem is elragad az álom.


End file.
